Artemis and Orion
by legacy23
Summary: Artemis is about to get cured until unknown feelings starts to dabble in him. After a few hours. Orion, Artemis Fowl's alter ego came out of his body in a white Armani suite. Is Artemis life about to change and the relationship soon to be with Holly?
1. Chapter 1

Artemis and Orion

Chapter one: Strong and unknown feelings

J. Argon clinic.

Artemis was inside his room. Holly was in there too. When he was asleep, Holly never left but watch. When Artemis is awake, Holly would just speak to him, Artemis himself tried to stay away from the number four while speaking, when he says four words, he would just wince a little, making Holly worried. One time Holly would fall asleep on Artemis, when she would realize what happened she would have jerked up, hoping Artemis didn't expect a thing. The second time she had done that, she was fully asleep, tired of keeping her eyes open. No matter what, she is always there for him.

Artemis awoke and found Holly sleeping on him, she looked really pretty for some reason and Artemis would think about it. He would touch her forehead gently and feel the smooth skin, with a touch of her Auburn hair. Artemis would always smile, not his vampire smile, but a smile. When Artemis felt a movement coming from Holly, he would remove his hand and wait for her to wake up. When she did, she saw Artemis looking at her, smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry". Holly said, "I must have fallen asleep". She rubbed her head, her voice sleepy.

"There's no need to be sorry, Holly. I know your trying your best to keep me company. So I should say thank you." Artemis said.

"You don't need to say it though." Holly said, "But I suppose. You're welcome". She sighed. Artemis sat upright on his high tech bed and glanced at Holly who was straightening her LEP jumpsuit. When she looked up, she noticed him glanced. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Artemis broke his glance and shook his head slightly.

"Nothing." He replied. Holly took his hand again and clutched it gently.

"Is there something wrong, Artemis?" Artemis stared into her eyes.

"I... I just have strong feelings for you Holly, I'm just not sure what they are yet", he said. 'Four', he thought and winced. Between Holly's grip, she felt Artemis's hand jerk a little. She let go of it slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Artemis whispered and gripped his hand on which Holly had held.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked her face full of worries.

"I… I'm feeling s-something strange. Not to you, but to m-me." He said, then, 'four', the thought of it made him almost jerk to the left violently.

"Artemis, you need help." Holly said, standing up from her chair. Artemis caught her wrist quickly, and tried to hold it gently. Holly can feel his hands shuddering.

"Don't leave me", he said and he felt himself twitch and wince, he let go of Holly's wrist, he did not lie back down but sat there and groaned, gritting his teeth, he put both of his hands on his head, clutching his hair.

"I won't leave you. I promise." She kneeled down at an eye level and tried to hold Artemis on both shoulders; he did not look up, but groaned. "Butler!" She shouted out, looking at the doorway, hoping he would come in. He came in, and looked alerted.

"What happened?" He asked and walked towards Artemis. 'Four', Artemis thought again, and this time he looked up at the ceiling with his eyes closed tightly and gave a loud yell. "Orion!"

"Butler, get Dr. Argon", Holly said. "Quick!" Butler nodded and dashed out the door. Holly tried to keep him calm, but Artemis did not stop yelling Orion's name. "Artemis, just snap out of it". Holly said, Artemis opened his eyes; he was blinking fast and moaned. He looked at Holly, "forgive my actions"; he smiled and passed away, falling on Holly, she held him, almost looking like hugging him. Holly felt her eyes filling with tears and tried to hold it back, she let him lay on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis and Orion

Chapter Two: The promise and the talk

Butler came back with Dr. Argon and asked Holly what had happened. She explained every detail to him and Argon returned with a nod. "This is a possibility of his alter ego trying to get out, and by means of force, Artemis might have felt pain in the process. Captain, I believe you will have to stay with him for the next few hours until he wakes up". Holly was a bit shocked.

"Hours? Are you saying he will be unconscious for the next few hours?"

"I believe so, Captain. The process must be done." Argon replied. "When he wakes up, he will have a slight headache. If he jerks or anything, don't stop him."

"Are you sure Doctor?" Butler asked.

"Yes, call me when he is not jerking anymore." Argon replied and went out of the door.

"Artemis's mother will be here in a few hours too, I just hope Artemis will be okay." Butler said, sighing.

"We would have to wait". Holly sat on a chair next to Artemis. Butler sat behind Holly, waiting.

One hour past.

Butler and Holly were still waiting for Artemis. He looked so calm on his bed. Holly had been thinking about what Artemis said before he acted different. 'I just have strong feelings for you Holly; I'm just not sure what they are yet'. Butler is still on his chair, wide eyed. "Butler?" she said.

"Yes?" Butler looked at Holly.

"I've been wondering what Artemis had said lately".

"What's that, then?"

"Artemis said that he has strong feelings for me. What do you think that means?"

"Hmm… That's the first time I've heard that". Butler was thinking, "Well, he had the same for Minerva." Butler gave a slight chuckle.

"What?"

"It seems that Artemis…" He stopped for a moment, "I'll just say this," he sighed, "likes you" he continued. Holly was not surprised.

"I don't get it. We are just__friends, right?" Butler smiled.

"You have been close ever since. I don't know if Artemis thinks that you're still his _friend_." And this time Holly was a bit surprised.

"Orion", Holly whispered to herself. "No wonder he was blurting out all those nonsense". 'Nonsense? You mean the truth!' Her conscience spoke out. She sighed. They sat another few hours for Artemis.

Two Hours past.

Butler was sleeping on his chair, snoring quietly. Holly was thinking hard about Artemis and what Butler had said. 'Like?' Holly thought. 'No, Love!' Her conscience said. "Will you just shut up?" Holly almost shouted to herself. Luckily, Butler didn't wake up. Fifteen minutes later, Holly felt sleepy again and tried her best keeping her eyes open. A few more seconds, Artemis woke up, slowly sitting upright from his bed. Holly saw Artemis and she was sleepy no more. "Artemis. Are you alright?" She asked. Artemis looked at her, his eyes different. "Holly", he put his hand on his head, soothing the pain that just bloomed somewhere. "I'm sorry for what I've done, I wasn't myself lately."

"Look, the point is you're alright." Holly said.

"I, uh…" Artemis stuttered. He stood from his bed and he looked drowsy. Holly got out of her chair and tried helping him, his knees were shaking.

"Artemis, I think you should sit down".

"No, no. I'm alright, I'm alright." Holly was about to touch him until Artemis showed his hand, a sign saying that he doesn't need any help. "No Holly, I'm alright". He was about to take a first step until he fell on the floor with one knee.

"Artemis". Holly said, kneeling on one knee also, her hand on Artemis's back. Butler heard the noise and stood erect from his chair. Butler was going to help his charge, but Artemis held his hand up. Holly withdrew her hand, wondering what's happening to him. 'Four', Artemis thought and jerked. Holly stood, backing away a little. 'Time to get out', Artemis thought again. Then, 'four'. He jerked again and fell on the floor. Holly was going to help him, but Butler stopped her tracks, gently holding her shoulder. "Argon said we cannot stop him". He told her. Artemis tried to help himself up with one hand, but he jerked again and fell on his back, giving a groan. "I'm not sure with this Butler". Holly said.

"We have to; it might be the only way". Artemis was now shuddering. He tried standing up with difficulty. When he did, he shouted, "four!" Then he collapsed. He was breathing loudly and deeply. His eyes wide. "I'm getting Argon", Holly was going to move until Artemis said.

"You promised Holly. Don't leave me". Holly kneeled beside him and held his hand.

"I won't leave you." she said and turned her head to Butler. The looks on her face made Butler nod and went out the door. She looked back at Artemis, he looked liked he suffered from pain. "Whatever cost Arty, I will never leave you behind". Holly promised.

"Even to another guy?" Artemis asked. Holly was surprised at that question. She sighed.

"Yes". She finally told him after a moment of pause. Artemis smiled and passed away for the second time. 'Even to another guy? What is that suppose to mean?' She thought, 'It means don't fall in love with another guy but him! What's wrong with you?' Her conscience said. She shook her head. "Love? He loves _me?" _Then her conscience said. 'Yes he those. You feel the same thing, you know that'. After another minute, Argon and Butler came in. Butler put Artemis back to his bed. Dr. Argon injected something on Artemis's arm and ran a scan. "He will wake up tomorrow, he will feel perfectly fine." He said and went out. Butler heard something rang and realized it was Artemis's phone. He opened it and put it beside his ear, "yes, ma'am. He's fine, ma'am, yes of course. Yes I'm on my way, good-bye ma'am". He closed the phone and looked at Artemis then Holly. "It's Artemis's mother, she's already here. I just have to take escort her", He walked out of the door. Holly and Artemis are once again alone. Holly sat on a chair next to Artemis again.

Butler went in and followed Angeline Fowl. Holly stood from her chair and greeted Angeline, shaking her elfin hands onto hers. "So you are Holly. Artemis has been talking a lot about you lately. He is right about you being pretty though", she said. Holly blushed.

"Thank you Ms. Fowl". Holly said. Angeline took a seat next to her son, Holly was going to seat behind her until Angeline said, "No, please. Come; sit next to me and Artemis." Holly was nearly going to argue, but she just agreed. Angeline was, of course talking about Artemis. She said That Artemis is always talking about Holly. Being brave, being loyal, being strong and all that. 'Did he really say all this?' She thought, 'Of course', her conscience was speaking again. They did this for an hour, and everything that Angeline was talking about was her son and her son talking about her. "It is really nice speaking to you Holly", Angeline said, standing up from her chair, "I hope Artemis will be alright". She leaned down to Artemis and kissed his forehead. "I have to go, my husband might be waiting for me, do tell him that I'm sorry I couldn't stay long."

"I will Ms. Fowl". Holly said.

"Thank you Holly. You have been a good friend to my son." Angeline said and walked out of the doorway, Butler was escorting her back. Holly was now closer to Artemis, waiting until morning. Butler came back, sitting on his chair once again. Hours past by and they both fell asleep. Holly this time, lay her head on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! This is just a story ok. I know what an Alter ego is. I'm just unleashing my imagination; this is what FanFic is right? Please, no rude comments. No criticisms either. Just review, thank you.

Artemis and Orion

Chapter Three: Orion's own self

Holly awoke in about eight o'clock in the morning. 'At least I'm not on top of Artemis', she thought. She looked behind her and saw Butler still curled up in his chair, sleeping. She stood from where she sat and looked around for a while. She saw something move at the end of the corner beside the door. Her hand was already on her neutrino but she did not pull it out yet. "Butler!" She whispered, trying to wake him up. "Butler", she whispered again. This time he opened his eyes and rubbed them. The figure that was moving beneath the shadows revealed half of a white Armani suit, but the face did not show. Butler saw what moved and stood erect from his chair, ready to remove his Sig Sauer. "Who are you?" Butler asked in his kind of bodyguard tone. The stranger gave a slight chuckle, his voice of a teenage boy.

"Why do you ask that question my good man?"

"Just step out and show yourself".

"As you wish." The stranger stepped out of the shadows, one by one his features showed. Raven black hair, usual pale skin, a smile of a vampire and…. Blue and Hazel eyes?

"Artemis? I thought you were", Holly said and looked back at Artemis's bed, she saw him sitting on it, she saw him wearing a black suit, he is awake. When Holly looked back at the other Artemis, she saw him wearing a white suit.

"Orion." Artemis said. The one sitting on the bed. "I hate you".

"Please. You hate everybody. That's what you do." Orion walked towards Holly. "It is wonderful meeting you again, my fair maiden", he held Holly's hand like a prince and kissed it. "You are as lovely as ever". Holly removed her hand from his, blushing, but hid it well.

"Orion. How did you?"

"It was Argons chemicals that was mixed in me, somehow Orion has his own self". Artemis explained.

"Five, ten, fifteen, twenty". After Artemis's word counting was over, Argon went in the room, unexpectedly.

"He is not yet cured." He said. "His alter ego will be staying with him until I find the next cure." Artemis put his face deep onto his hands. "This is the Atlantis complex, you know. Not any other kind of OCD." He looked over to Orion. "By the way Artemis. Did you know that you might look good in a white Armani suit? Anyway, you may go home and Captain short can get back to work. I will call Commander Trouble if I have found the cure." He said. Before he even got out he said another thing. "Be sure your alter ego stays close to you at all times. If you lose him, there will be no cure." He then disappeared, out of the room.

"I am now going to be stuck with a blabbering idiot, not sure on how long". Artemis groaned. He stands up, straightening his tie and suit.

"You do know that your boorishness annoys me", Orion said.

"Butler get ready, call my mother and inform her that _Orion_", Artemis said with a little hate on saying Orion's name. "Will be staying with us for a while".

"Yes, sir", Butler replied and started to dial the number and walked out of the door for privacy.

"Holly, I thank you for your company." Artemis said, looking over to Holly, who was still near Orion.

"You're welcome. Artemis", she said, looking at him suspiciously with just one raised eyebrow. 'He looks kind of different lately', she thought.

"My lady. For now I must ride, and I, the Great Orion will bid you farewell." His eyes in contact with Holly's. "Until next time, princess?"

"Yeah, sure…" Holly said, a tone which is mixed with awkwardness.

"I still hate you, Orion", Artemis said. Now this is a tone sounding like jealousy. Orion gave a grin. 'I wish that I presume that she is _my_ lady', Artemis thought, then, 'did I just think about that?' He then blushed, he tried to hide it but failed. He covered it up by buttoning his formal jacket. Unfortunately, Holly saw he was blushing. Artemis walked out of the room without another word, embarrassed on what he did. Orion followed, his hands on his back. Holly took one last look on the room and walked out. The group went down stairs each hall with doors on line, small tiny windows flashing out blue lights, since they were underwater. They stopped and reached the port, all filled with LEP shuttles. "Coming?" Artemis asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I would have to escort N. 1 back to Haven." Holly replied.

"Now that's too bad", Orion joined in. "I would love to use my charm on you, my fair maiden."

"Orion", Artemis snarled.

"Look. I have to go." Holly said before they can start an argument. "I will check on you someday. Call if you need me". She gave Artemis a secret wink and left, waving good bye to Butler. Artemis gave a weak smile, his heart sinking. Well, they are in the middle of the ocean after all. Orion put a hand on his shoulder, making Artemis flinch a little because he was thinking deep thoughts about Holly, glad that he was snapped out of it. "What are you thinking about?" Orion said.

"Nothing." Artemis replied. Butler and Juliet, who was with mulch all this time, went in the shuttle. Ready to go home, with the knight in shining armour (If that's what Artemis calls him) Orion, to go home.

A/N: There will be ArtyXHolly soon. Just wait. Hope you enjoyed though. I have no idea if there is OrionXHolly but that's what Orion is thinking about right now. He tells me to add it. There will be. But the most belongs to Arty.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis Fowl

Artemis and Orion

This is not a chapter. I am sorry though, truly I am. I might give up writing this story and delete it. There is a new one coming up though. PM me if you want it deleted, saved or continued. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis and Orion

Message

Ok, Ok. You all win. I'll continue the story. Thanks for supporting though.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis and Orion

Chapter four: Butler talks with Orion.

Fowl Manor.

As soon as they got out of the shuttle. They were back at Fowl Manor. The shuttle left, shielding along the way. Angeline Fowl saw her son and gave him a warm hug; the young teen tried returning the gesture in difficulty.

"I miss you, Arty", Angeline said and held her son's shoulders at an arm's length, examining Artemis for a second, then let go off him. She smiled.

"I miss you too, moth… Mom". Artemis said. "I would like you to meet Orion, my _other_ self." Orion stepped out behind Artemis.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, although I have met you a few times." He said and bowed slightly.

"It is also a pleasure meeting you too, Orion." She replied. Angeline then looked at Juliet. "Juliet. How nice of you to come by." She walked over to Juliet and greeted her. While they were talking, Artemis asked Butler something.

"Butler, please find Orion a room." He said, wishing it was a cell instead. He returned with a nod and started searching. When Butler found one, it was a small room with one bed, a closet and a table with a chair. 'Good enough', Butler thought. He went back to Artemis and told him there was a space. "Good. Just take Orion there. I will be in my study." Artemis said and walked upstairs.

"Come on", Butler told Orion and led the way.

"Butler, would you ever think about Artemis being in love?" Orion asked. Butler raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm… Never thought of that before. But since you asked, I believe so". He replied.

"Have you known somebody that he likes?" Orion asked again. Butler thought for a while.

"It was Minerva before. Why are you asking if you are a part of him anyway?" Butler said.

"I know Butler. Just making sure you are a part of it, knowing love. My fair maiden shall be mine", Orion sighed. Butler of course didn't know about the obsessive behavior of Orion liking someone. 'Who?' He thought.

"Fair maiden?" Butler said.

"Yes, Holly short. My love shall return to me." Orion replied. Butler almost stiffened and stopped on his tracks, but he just kept on going.

"Holly short of the LEPrecon? Captain, Holly short?"

"Yes, the LEPs golden fairy and of course, I am her knight in shining armor", at this point, Orion was day dreaming, he was about to get bumped onto the wall until Butler stopped him.

"Careful there", he said.

"Thank you. All these thoughts seem to distract me." Butler finally reached Orion's room. The two of them just went in.

"So tell me Orion, about your fair maiden". He took a chair and sat on it. Orion gladly accepts and sat on his bed.

"Ah, yes. She is very pretty, even though she shocked me twice." He began, "She shared a moment of passion with Artemis, I am rather jealous though."

"A moment of passion?" Butler said.

"Yes. A good kiss on the lips". Butler once again stiffened a bit.

"Does she even have any affection to him?" He asked again.

"I would say yes. If you ask Artemis he would just lie. So I should be the one who should have that affection." Orion was actually smiling at an empty space. "You shall be mine Captain." He said again.

"One more Question", Butler said. "Does Artemis have any feelings for her?" Butler is not stupid, but trying to make sure this is all true.

"Yes, he those of course. We share the same minds and body, so what I feel, is what he feels." Orion replied. Butler stood from his chair, "It has been nice talking to you Orion", Butler said and smiled.

"It is my pleasure." Orion replied.

A/N: I know it's short. But soon I will make it longer somehow. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for those who read and supported my story.


	7. Chapter 5: Part 1

Artemis and Orion

Chapter 5: Day: 1 with Orion

Artemis woke up at seven o'clock in the morning; he just went to the shower, dried himself up and went to the closet for a change. He chose a formal suit with a red tie, when he took it out, he saw four hangers left in the closet. Artemis shuddered a bit. 'Maybe I can just… No, no. Forget it'. He looked away and started putting on his suit and his matching shoes. 'Just go away'. He was about to take a step until he grabbed one hanger from his closet and threw it outside his open window. He was then panting a bit, "What!" He nearly shouted to himself, he just moaned and went out his room. 'Five, five, five, everything and everywhere is five', he thought as he went downstairs. When he was down in the living room, he saw Myles and Beckett playing with Orion. When Myles and Beckett saw Artemis, Myles said. "Hey look! Artemis has a twin brother". Artemis came closer and said. "I am Artemis Myles and Orion is _not _my twin brother." Myles gave a confused face.

"Then who is this Artemis playing with us?" Myles asked. Beckett joined in. "Maybe Orion is Artemis's playmate." He said. Artemis sighed.

"Artemis is simpleton!" Myles said cheerfully.

"He probably is". Orion said. Myles and Beckett started laughing, just like little toddlers do. Artemis's fairy communicator, which is the ring, started to beep. Artemis quickly covered it with his hand so Myles and Beckett, especially Orion wouldn't hear it. He got out of the living room and went somewhere private. He accepted the call and Foaly's image appeared.

"Hello Mud Boy." He said.

"Nice to see you too Foaly. What is it that you want?" Artemis asked.

"Ah, yes. Holly is going to visit you tomorrow, so I expect you to be ready." The centaur replied. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" Artemis asked again.

"Nope. I also wanted to say. Good Luck with Orion."

"Should I be thanking you?"

"Hmm…. I think so. Yeah".

"Look. I have to go now I don't want the gibbering moron to know this."

"You mean Orion? Yes, let's make sure of that. Good bye then Mud Boy". Foaly then ended the call with a huge grin.

A/N: I know it's short. This is not the end of Chapter 5; there is a part 2 for this. Please give me time to think and I will continue with more humor and probably romance between Arty and Holly.


	8. Chapter 5: Part 2

Artemis Fowl

Artemis and Orion

Chapter 5: Part 2

"Artemis is on a date! Artemis is on a date!" The twins were chanting out loud. Luckily Artemis Fowl Senior is not home this week, so that means the Twins can shout whenever they want about the fairy's, if they eavesdrop that is, which they already did to Artemis. Orion was beside Artemis and said. "On who may I ask, are you dating with Artemis?"

"None of your business Orion." Artemis replied and went over to the kitchen. Orion watches him go and followed. Artemis took a glass and poured water onto it and started to drink.

"When are you going to kiss thy fairy maiden? Miss Short?" Orion asked. Artemis did not even finish his water and choked when he heard Orion. He coughed rather violently.

"What!" Artemis said in shock after he has recovered from coughing.

"You know what I have said genius. Must I say it again to make you choke?" Orion's voice sounded like teasing someone.

"Orion, don't be ridiculous! You know that is unnecessary and the most idiotic thing to do."

"Please. What I have felt towards Miss Short is also what you have felt to her." Orion sighed, "Love can be the most powerful emotion of all." He said dramatically. Artemis frowned but then relaxed. All he was saying is true. But a kiss? Irrelevant! No, wait. It is somewhat relaxing and…. 'Snap out of it!' Artemis thought, and then fours started to swirl in his head once again. Artemis closed his eyes and tried thinking of five's, it was no use and more fours nearly blinded him. He gripped the glass so hard it started to have cracks. "Arty!" Orion shouted. Artemis nearly jumped and lessens his grip on the glass. "Five." He gasped. When he saw his glass, he let go of it and went up to his study, muttering five along the way. He went past Butler on the stairs, looking like he didn't even notice him there. Butler of course heard him saying five and wanted to ask him if he was ok, but he just shut his mouth and saw Artemis close his door behind him. Orion was beside Butler without making a sound.

"What's wrong with him?" Butler asked.

"He had a nervous breakdown." Orion replied. "Well I do hope he will be fine till tomorrow, I don't want my lady to be startled." Butler looked down to him.

"Holly is coming tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, she is".

"What are you going to do then?"

"I am going to charm her, of course." Butler was almost going to burst out laughing, but held it in.

"Well, my loyal bodyguard, I must go to my room and practice my romance." Orion said and walked towards his room. When he was out of sight. Butler gave a small laugh to himself.

A/N: There you go. Part 2. Hope you enjoyed. Holly is yet to come after the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 6 six

Artemis and Orion

Chapter six: Angeline and his son

Artemis was on his chair, sitting in front of his desk. 'Five', he thought. He took a pencil from beside his hand and a paper. He began to draw a big number five; with other five's in the background. Five there and five here. His hand was crazy.

When the paper was full he started to relax, having a deep breath, he inhaled and exhaled. 'I'm safe', he thought. 'I'm safe', he repeated. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Artemis said. The door slowly swung open, behind it was Angeline Fowl.

"I've heard you had troubles". She said. 'Five words, good, good.' Artemis thought. Angeline closed the door and took a seat near her son. "Are you going to be alright, Arty?" She asked.

"Yes, moth… Mom." Artemis sighed.

"So Holly's coming tomorrow, is she?" Angeline asked.

"Did Orion tell you this?" Artemis said.

"No, I just heard his conversation with Butler." Angeline replied.

"That fool." Artemis muttered. "Yes _mom_. Holly is coming tomorrow." Angeline examined her son for a second, he looked worried.

"Why do you look so worried?" Angeline questioned. Artemis did not answer for a while, he was blushing a bit on what he is about to say.

"I… I don't want to lose her." He spoke out.

"Lose?"

"Yes, lose." Artemis said again.

"Look Arty. Why would you think that Holly would leave you? She is your friend." His mother said. Artemis looked down, staring at his desk.

"I don't feel like a friend." He said. "I feel that I would like to be something more." Angeline smiled.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well, it's just that… I just…" Artemis sighed; it was no use lying to her again. "I… Love… her." He was blushing madly now, his hands clenched.

"Then why don't you tell her before its too late". Angeline said.

"But how? Orion is ruining everything! Sooner or later Holly would just… Just… Agh!" He put his head on the desk. The materials shook for a while. Angeline stood from her chair and went beside Artemis; she laid her hands on his shoulder. "She's an elf and I'm a human, we are on different species. I don't think it is going to work." Artemis said, his tone in despair.

"Arty, you have saved each other's life countless of times, went on many adventures. It is impossible that she could hate you, It is also impossible that she could not feel the same as you do."

"But… What about Orion?" Artemis said, lifting his head.

"Orion is just another part of you. He is just trying to win Holly's heart, but he is trying to win it for you. I know it is wrong, but someday, you will thank him." She removed her hands from Artemis and was going straight for the door; she stopped on her tracks and said, "I have spoken to Holly the other day. I can see in her that she feels the same, I have also watched her emotions lately when I told her about you." Artemis eyes widened.

"What did you tell her?" He asked.

"Let's just say that you kept talking about her everyday." Angeline replied. Her hand was on the door knob until Artemis said.

"Mother!"

"Being formal now, are we?" Angeline chuckled and went out of the door. When she was out of sight, Artemis slightly head but his head on the desk and moaned.

The day past on, Myles and Beckett always chanted about Artemis on a date when he showed up, skipping circles around him. Orion on the other hand kept on talking about his _fair maiden_ all day to Artemis; he didn't bother because all he really wanted to hear was Holly. He was slightly annoyed when he say's the most arrogant, irrelevant and the most stupid things about her being with him, riding with a noble steed across a starry meadow.

It was night time; of course it was time to sleep. Artemis was on his bed, wide eyed about Holly coming tomorrow, what was he going to do? Orion might jump at anytime to charm her, it wouldn't work of course and Holly could just punch him whenever she wanted to, Artemis himself would be delighted if she does. Artemis was smiling at that thought and helped him go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 7

Artemis and Orion

Chapter seven: Holly's visit

Artemis awoke at eight in the morning once again. After having a good shower, he chose another pair of Armani suit. Thank God there weren't four hangers. He combed his hair neatly and tidily. When he was done, he relaxed himself with floating five's. Suddenly, the door burst open with Myles and Beckett, running around the room, chanting, "Today is his date! Today is his date! Artemis's date!" Then they were skipping around him. Artemis sighed. Orion came in and said, "Myles, Beckett. Why don't you go set up traps for now and I will talk to your brother?"

"Ok, traps!" The twins replied and grinned evilly at Artemis. They went out dashing along the stairs.

"I know it's you who gave them the code". Artemis said. Orion chuckled.

"I just saw them bypassed it. I woke up at the same time as you do." He answered. Artemis once again sighed. 'Holly is still coming', he thought. He walked over to a table and saw four books stacked in line, he winced. 'No, just ignore it', he told himself. He felt the urged to take the book and throw it outside his opened window, just like he did last time with the hanger. But unfortunately, he did it. The book disappeared and it went out of the window, leaving the stacked books in three. Artemis and Orion heard the book hit something. It didn't sound like it hit the ground, it sounded like it hit someone. Then an, "Ouch!" sounded out. Someone was hovering in the window with wings and a helmet, her blue and hazel eyes showed behind the visor, her hand was gripping a thick four hundred paged book. "Who exactly throw this book?" She questioned. Orion pointed childishly to Artemis, who was acting innocent. Holly settled down on the floor and walked towards Artemis, holding the book; she swung it and hit his shoulder hard. It was his turn to say, "Ouch!" Artemis rubbed his shoulder, feeling the bruise that burned. He was going to protest until she saw a bump on Holly's helmet, a big one.

"I guess I deserved it". He said.

"You really _did_ deserve it, Artemis". She dropped the book back on the table.

"My princess has come at last!" Orion exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Orion". Holly replied, removing her helmet and setting it near the book she just hit Artemis with.

"And she replies in great care and love." Orion said, coming near her.

"So, Artemis. How are you with Orion?" Holly asked. Artemis glanced at Orion whose eyes were locked only at Holly, grinning.

"It was fine and insanely stupid." Artemis answered.

"I don't care, as long as the fair maiden stays along, she looks absolutely beautiful." Orion absent-mindedly muttered under his breath. Fortunately Artemis and Holly could hear it. The Genius frowned and blushed a little in embarrassment; the Captain just raised an eyebrow. To make it more awkward, Orion said to Artemis. "You do love her, making me true to being in love, right comrade?" Artemis was blushing madly now. 'Yes, I love her, utterly and truly I do', he wanted to say, but he just coughed and said.

"Y-Yes… As a friend." He said nervously, "of course you feel the same way as I do." Orion was smiling.

"Pfft. Come on now, what I meant was you lov…" Artemis cut him off by pushing him out of the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"I'll be waiting my princess!" Orion shouted out. Artemis sighed.

"Just go play with Myles and Beckett!" Artemis said to Orion.

"My love, Holly Short! I shall come back with my arms opened wide ready to…" He was cut off again by Artemis. Holly was actually enjoying on what was happening, she can imagine how Artemis was getting annoyed every day. Artemis back was on the door, he was there for a moment, hoping he wouldn't hear anything from Orion.

"I will!" Orion shouted halfway to the stairs

"Orion!" Artemis shouted back angrily. Then he heard him chuckle and went down the stairs.

"That was quite a show." Holly said, taking a seat and crossing her arms. Artemis have almost forgotten about her and nearly jumped.

"Perhaps". He took in a deep breath and took a seat near Holly, talking about his latest news on what was going on, he felt relaxed around her, seeing her smile, her beautiful face, and her auburn hair that has grown out. Holly felt the same; it was good to hear his voice, to see his not so pale white skin anymore, his mismatched eyes.

While they were inside, talking whatsoever. Orion, Myles and Beckett were busy setting a trap for Artemis. "Artemis simple-ton will be hanged upsy daisy!" Myles said, Beckett was giggling and Orion was laughing. It was a simple trap they made hanging a person upside down when the rope snatches its preys ankle. They did this in the garden; Orion knows that Artemis would ask Holly out for a walk here and it is a perfect place to trap him.

A/N: The next Chapter will or might have A/H, I will have to continue the Demon King first, but don't worry, I will update soon. Thank you for the reviews though.


	11. Chapter 8

Artemis and Orion

Chapter 8: The Garden

Artemis's Study.

Artemis and Holly were still having a never ending talk. Artemis felt that it is the time to set out in the garden once in a while, to enjoy nature with her. He knows that's ridiculous for him to get out instead of doing his work on the computer, but Holly's here. He only got one shot at this, one peaceful atmosphere and three words he has to say. Just that and this guilt inside him will be gone forever. There was silence in the room, thinking of what to say. Artemis fixed his tie for an excuse. Holly just stared at her wrist communicator. 'Pull yourself together!' She thought. 'This isn't a date or anything.' Artemis started to sweat a little, 'just go out in the garden', he thought. He gave a deep breath and asked.

"Holly, would you like to go out in the garden with me?" Holly looked up to see Artemis calm.

"Sure." Holly replied. "I didn't know you go outdoors."

"Ah. Just for today, you and me." Artemis said. Holly raised an eyebrow. Artemis stood up from his chair slowly and walked over to the door. He opened it and waited. "Shall we?" He asked. Holly nodded and got out of the chair, heading out towards the door. "Just you and me." Artemis whispered. When Holly was out, he closed the door behind him and led her out to the garden.

As they walked down the stairs. Orion, Myles and Beckett were hiding beside a wall next to the living room. "Mission objective. Myles, Beckett! Play cute around them." Orion said. Myles and Beckett saluted and ran over to Artemis and Holly. They're mission was to act as nothing have happened, sooth the mood and wait till they get out there. When Artemis and Holly were down, Myles started to ask questions. "Artemis, is this your girlfriend?" He asked looking at Holly.

"Er… No, Myles. She is not." Artemis replied and whispered very quietly. "Yet."

"Yet?" Beckett said, standing four blocks from the stairs behind his back.

Artemis turned back, blushing a little. "I didn't say that." He answered quickly.

"But I just heard you." Beckett said. "You said yet!" Holly smiled at Artemis.

"Really?" She asked. Artemis's heart was beating fast, he tried to think of an excuse, but he just said.

"No, no. Beckett is just playing silly. _Right_, Beckett?" He gave Beckett an eye, an eye that says 'play along, please'. Beckett just gave a thumbs up and a grin.

"She looks pretty, Artemis. You should go out!" Myles said. It was Holly's turn to blush, once again looking at her communicator for an excuse.

"Yes, she is." Artemis absent mindedly said. Holly turned her head from the communicator, looking at Artemis, her eyebrow raised. Artemis realized on what he have said and noticed Holly's stare.

"I…I mean… I mean that as a compliment." Artemis stuttered. "As a… A… A Friend!" He added nervously. Artemis took Holly's hand and quickly tried to walk out of the twin's wrath. When they were out of sight and into the garden, Myles and Beckett gave a high five. Orion walked out behind the walls and held his hands low. Myles and Beckett gave Orion a high five on one of his hands. "Good Job! Now, Mission objective! Spy!" They ran up to Artemis's study, Orion bypassed the code and the group looked out in the window.

When Artemis and Holly were in the Garden. He sighed in relief. "Really, Huh?" Holly said.

"Oh, it was, eh… Nothing." He replied. 'Why am I always stuttering?' He thought to himself.

"Artemis?" Holly said.

"Yes, Holly?"

"You can let go of my hand now." She said. Artemis looked at his hand and saw it was on hers, he also realized he was gripping hard, as if he didn't want to lose her. He let go slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Artemis apologized.

"It's okay." Holly said and very gently, she punched him on the shoulder. Artemis sighed. He took in a deep breath and fixed his suit.

"Let's go." Artemis said and led the way into the forest like garden. Little sunlight shown out of the trees, glinting sparkles. Rose bushes were in a row, the path was covered in marvelous stones of marbles, showing that they should just go straight. The grass looked fresh, butterflies roam in the roses, little dandelions seeds flying away. It swirled around Artemis and Holly. Artemis stopped on his tracks. It was the perfect place to do so. There was a slight wind, it was warm and comforting. Holly closed her eyes to enjoy it. She remembered her parents, the day they were above ground; she was on a sunny meadow with them, enjoying the view of the place. She remembered that sweet wind that was blown onto her face, smooth and relaxing. A tear escaped her eye. She then felt a cold hand touched her face, she opened her eyes slowly to find Artemis looking straight into her eyes. "What's wrong Holly?" He asked as he wiped her tear with his thumb.

"It's… It's nothing." She said, taking Artemis's hand away from her face.

"It's about your family, is it?" He asked. Holly closed her eyes again and nodded. Artemis held Holly's hands.

"Look, it's alright. As long as I am here, there is nothing to worry about. I'm your friend." He said. 'Friend.' They both thought, Holly sighed.

"Artemis, we need to talk." She said. Artemis released her hands.

"About what?" He asked. 'I need to tell her.'

"About... How I… Feel." Holly replied. Artemis sighed.

"Before this go on. I also have something to say." Artemis said. "It is also how I feel." He stepped back a little. "About you, actually." He stepped back some more and stopped. "After all those years of life saving and crime stopping, I have felt something more towards you, something strong. I don't feel like I am a friend at all. I feel something more towards you, Holly." His heart was beating fast and he clenched his hand. "This is my chance. If you want to leave, I understand. This is want I wanted to say all those years ago." He took in a deep breath. "I love…" He stopped when something caught his ankle, it was rough and it started to pull him up. With force he fell on his body, the rope pulled him again and held him high upside down on the tree. His Armani suit was covered in grass. Holly ran towards him.

"Artemis, are you alright?" She asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine." Artemis answered, feeling his head. They both heard laughing voices. Artemis looked up, which is the opposite of down. He saw Orion, Myles and Beckett on the window sill from his study. "Orion! You Imbecile!" He shouted. When Holly looked at where Artemis was looking. She smirked.

"My princess! I have saved you from the greedy, ugly dragon named Artemis! I am your knight in shining armor, Orion the Great!" He shouted out. "With the help of my fellow servants, Myles and Beckett!" They waved hello and bowed down then laughed. Myles and Beckett were holding their stomachs and fell on each other. Juliet appeared beside Orion.

"Hey there Artemis! What cha doin hanging upside down?" She asked and cocked her head to the side. Artemis put his face on his palm, the blood drowning from his face.

"I'm sorry Artemis, if only I have my wings with me." Holly said, holding Artemis on the face. "I'll climb." She was going towards the tree until Artemis grabbed her wrist. "You promised, Holly." Artemis said. "Don't leave me."

"I'm just going to cut off the rope, I won't go anywhere else."

"Just stay with me for a while, it doesn't matter on what position I am right now, just please be with me." Holly sighed in defeat. Artemis smiled. "Won't go anywhere else, huh?" He said.

"What else am I going to say?"

"Well. I expected that after letting me lose, you would just go back to Haven."Artemis then smirked.

"Why would I do that? I just got here a few minutes ago."

"_Why_?" He said in sarcasm. "Didn't you know what I have said before I got caught in the trap?" Holly looked down.

"What do you mean?" She knows exactly what he means; she was trying to get out of this mess. Well, not exactly a mess.

"Oh, please Holly. You know exactly what I mean." He held Holly's shoulders. "Look, if you just want to leave, I understand." He continued and tried holding her chin up with his hand, looking into her mismatched eyes. He then released her and closed his eyes. "I love you, Holly. I'm so sorry; I wanted to say this for a long time. I hope I did not hurt you, I hope you feel…" He felt something soft and warm touch his lips, wait… His lips? He opened his eyes to see Holly kissing him. Her hands were on his cheeks, her lower lip on his own lower lip since he is upside down. He closed his eyes, his hands holding hers. No girl has ever kissed him or kissed him passionately. Artemis kissed her back changing his position on his lips on her upper. Every minute their lips changed position, turn after turn, instead of just the lips, Holly kissed him full on the mouth, not knowing what she was doing but she didn't care. They felt their heart melt like ice and at the same time on fire.

Orion's eyes were fixed on them. 'Exactly what I have planned." His chin on his hands and his elbows on the window sill, he smiled. Juliet's eyes on the other hand was wide open, her jaw hang opened. "Wow!" She breathed out. "Master Fowl is kissing Captain Short." Myles and Beckett stopped wrestling on the ground when they heard Juliet. They scrambled up to clearly see Artemis and Holly ki-

"Oh no, boys. Not for you." She said as she dragged them out of the window. "Try not to copy your brother at this age."

"D-Did b-brother Artemis k-kiss the pretty girl?" Myles said.

"Yes, Myles. Just try not to think of it too much."

A/N: Ah, yes. Finally they kissed. What a bliss aint it? I will of course try answering all your reviews after this story finishes. Votes please. Will Orion go back to his body where they will never see him again? Or will he stay for his entire life ruining Artemis's life? Vote please. I might not promise when the most votes reach their limit. My vote is that he has to go. I need a little bit drama. The cure will still work though if he doesn't go. Thanks for reading and for the reviews!


	12. Message

A/N: Nope, this is not a chapter. Sorry. I only wanted to say that I am not continuing the story… JUST KIDDING!

(Ahem) Anyways, to all Artemis and Orion Fans. I would like to say thank you for your reviews! I don't mind answering a few questions from all of you. Starting from Chapter 6 - 8

Ok. This first one is from a review in chapter 9: Chapter 6: Angeline and his son.

Anonymous: Thank you!

Hazeltail: I cannot understand. Sorry. But are you trying to say that I should continue the story and not leave a word behind and not being late to publish?

Holly Arty foeva: Yeah, wish it could happen in real life. But I have already written her giving Artemis a whack with a book. It's supposed to be Orion I know. But sooner or later, he might get that punch ;)

wrothmonk: Yes, indeed!

Chapter 10: chapter 7: Holly's visit.

Holly Arty foeva: Yes I am the Author of the Demon King and Thank you very much!

Anonymous: Thank you! I won't forget to update, that's for sure. I will also make sure that I will put more hilarious stuff between Artemis and Orion, with a mix of awkwardness with Holly.

Chapter 11: Chapter 8: The Garden

wrothmonk: Yeah! I agree! Put them together Colfer! Or you and Trouble will both have Trouble!

That's it. If there are any new reviews, I will answer them in the A/N before or maybe after the story. Thank you all! Don't forget to R&R!


	13. Chapter 9: Part 1

Artemis and Orion

Chapter 9: Finally.

"Artemis and Holly, kissing on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Myles and Beckett were chanting happily after their nervous breakdown, running down the hallway. "Myles! Beckett! Please don't spell the K word!" Juliet said. She was chasing after them, hoping Angeline wouldn't here a thing.

In the Garden, you might have known already that Artemis and Holly are _still_ kissing. But one of them has to break up. Holly was the first, they broke up slowly, and the taste of their lips still hung in them, Artemis held Holly's shoulders and Holly held his face. They both smiled. Artemis's smile was different, it was… Sweet. It wasn't bad, cold or evil. It was really sweet. His first real smile. Their eyes locked on each other.

"Those that explain much, Arty?" Holly said.

"Yes. It those." Artemis replied. "I know I said this already, but I am going to say it again. I Love you, Holly." Holly chuckled.

"I Love you too, Artemis." Artemis and Holly shared a good laugh.

Angeline and Butler were at the door way that was leading to the Garden. They watched Artemis and Holly and listened to their good hearted laughs. "She has changed my son completely, Butler. That's a laugh that I have never heard of before." Angeline said.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course." Butler replied. "What are you going to do now when they come back, Ms. Fowl?" He asked.

"Oh, we are just going to leave them for a while." Angeline said. They heard running footsteps.

"Myles! Beckett! Don't try and break anything!" Juliet shouted. Then they heard a crash that sounded expensive. Juliet groaned. Angeline sighed and went back in the house, leaving Artemis and Holly alone.

"I think I would like to get down now." Artemis said. "I'm starting to feel nauseous."

"Alright. Just hold on." Holly went to the tree on which was holding the rope, she expertly climbed on it, thankful enough that it wasn't a mountain she's climbing on. She grabbed a branch and her foot stepping on another branch and pulled herself up. She climbed until she reached a certain branch holding the rope. When she got to it, she started searching for her combat knife. She took it out from her belt; her fingers were around the grooves. There was no blade; she clicked on the rear bolster on the tree and the blade shoot out straight and strong from the handle. It looked very sharp. Foaly's new invention of the knife, similar to the humans. But a hard click on the rear bolster would surprise anyone by attack, by stealth, even in Halloween events. It would need something hard to break the knife; it is stronger than any other normal knives or swords. Only Majors and other high ranked officers were to have this. Holly was an exception. A gift of saving Haven and a fair trade for being the most expert among any other captains and training, the first female officer. She was supposed to be a Major too. And it was her first time using her combat knife. Holly got near the rope and held it, her knife cutting through it. It only took a few seconds. The rope was cut and Artemis fell on his head and body, giving a loud thud! The leaves swished around and dandelion seeds flying away.

"You alright?" Holly called from above.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Artemis replied back, feeling his head. Holly jumped out of the tree and landed on her feet like a cat. She kneeled beside Artemis then laid her hands on his chest, the magic flowing out of her hands and onto Artemis's body. That would clear any wounds and any sickness that would come through him. "Thank you." Artemis said and sat upright. "Orion will certainly pay."

"He probably will." Holly said. "Come on. Let's go back in." She helped Artemis up, his knees shook. He tried walking and got used to it, his legs felt so stretched. He gave a limp, but did not fall. When they got in, Myles and Beckett were still chased by Juliet. Butler was cleaning the last of the broken vase and Angeline helped. She looked up to see Artemis slightly messy and Holly beside him. "Oh. You're here!" She said, standing up. She walked towards them and gave Holly a handshake. "What brings you to our home, Holly?" She asked.

"I came here to check up on your son, Artemis. Miss Fowl." Holly replied.

"Ah. Of course. It is a great pleasure having you here."

"Thank you, Miss Fowl." Angeline looked at Artemis.

"Artemis. You're messy." She patted out tiny left over grass from his suit and hair.

"Blame Orion." Artemis said.

"Orion? How can he be involved?" Angeline then stopped patting when the grasses were all gone.

"Go ask Myles and Beckett. They are the witnesses if you don't believe me."

"But Orion is such a Gentleman. You know. You should try and be like him." Angeline said. Artemis choked a bit and Holly almost laughed.

"There is no way that I would be like him, Mother."

"Ah. Being formal once again." Angeline said and went on helping Butler. If Artemis was near a wall, he would bump his head against it. But instead used his fist.

"Ah. The dragon has escaped our well made trap." Orion said, who was behind Artemis and Holly. They turned around to see him happy. Artemis felt the urge to grip his shirt collar and yell at him. But he just stayed calm and just said.

"Orion. I hate you."

A/N: Cliffie! I know. A bad start to start it. Anyway, I will still continue it. Ok, reviews to answer from chapter 12: Message.

Hazeltail: I was just kidding. I am continuing the story.

Anonymous: Thank you!

HollyArty foeva: Glad to know you are Happy :)

HollyArty foeva: Why, Thank you! I also loved the part when Artemis got whacked with the book. Orion will soon get it, but I am giving you a spoiler right now. Holly will give it to him, but first things first. And you know whats the first thing, right? PM me if you want to know more. Spoilers! Oh, and about that spiderman Idea. It just came to my mind; I actually didn't realize it was like spiderman kiss. Woo…

Ah. That's all! Hope I didn't miss a thing though. Don't worry, you won't be hanging on the cliff for long!


	14. Chapter 9: Part 2

Artemis and Orion

Chapter 9: Part 2

"Why is that? You should like me for certain reasons." Orion said.

"Like you? You hanged me on a tree!" Artemis almost shouted.

"What if I never have done that? Would you at least care for me?" Orion asked.

"No, not at all." Artemis clenched his fist, ready to punch him. Orion chuckled.

"If you are going to hit me Artemis. Make sure those fours won't control you." Orion said. Artemis's grip lessens. fours. Swirling red and golden number fours started to appear. 'No, this is just an illusion.' Artemis thought. Holly started to get worried and laid a hand on his forearm.

"Artemis, are you alright?" She asked. Artemis did not answer for a while but soon he said.

"Yes." He turned towards the stairs. "Holly, you can stay a little longer if you want, I need to be alone for a while in my study." He said and walked.

"Ok." Holly responded, almost in a whisper.

Myles and Beckett were hiding from Juliet. She was chasing them because Myles and Beckett has suddenly became Hyper and she has to stop them before they brake anything else. "When are these guys going to get tired?" She said to herself, panting. She searched in the living room to find it completely empty. "They have to be somewhere." She searched behind tables and sofas, no twins were found. Juliet was getting tired of this game, if that's what Myles and Beckett said. "Hm…" She was thinking. 'I can just give up.' She thought, and yes she will!

"Alright guys. You win. Why don't you just come out and I will give you guy's candy, good enough?" She said out loud. There was no response, but suddenly there were two small figures coming out of the sofas.

"Is that a promise?" Myles shouted out.

"Yup. I got some right here." Juliet said. After that Myles and Beckett came walking towards Juliet cautiously. "Don't worry. I'm not going to dissect you or anything, sheesh." When the twins were close enough. Juliet started searching for her pockets. "Ah, here it is." She said and took out two candies. The twins were already drooling, their eyes like puppies. Juliet handed them out and the twins slowly took it. "Happy now?" Juliet asked. The twins nodded their heads. "I will give you another one, if and only if. You boys stop running around the house, that's all I'm asking. Deal?" She sat on her knees and stretched her hands out, waiting for a handshake. Myles and Beckett shook them, smiles running across their faces.

"Can I ask a question?" Beckett said.

"Sure." Juliet replied.

"Why did Brother Artemis kiss the pretty girl?" He began. Juliet looked around nervously, finding a way to answer his question.

"Um… Must I really answer that?" Juliet said. Beckett nodded.

"Erm… Well, I can tell you this. It's called… Love."

"What is Love?" Beckett asked again.

"Myles. Don't you know what love is?"

"No I don't. I know some of the meanings, but I don't know how, when and why…"

"Hm…" Juliet hummed. "When you fall in love, your emotions start to build. And I hope you two know what I'm saying, right?" The twins nodded once again. "Ok. You start to feel something strange towards the person you love. You started to care; it's like you know that person for a long time and wanted to be more. When someone starts to take your love away, you get angry and jealous and try to fight back." The twins listened carefully; defining every word she says and tried imagining.

"But how?" Beckett moaned. Juliet smirked.

"You'll know when you grow up. Soon enough you will find a girl and fall in love."

"Hey, Myles!" said Beckett his hand on his brothers arm, shaking him. "I think my girl will have a beautiful face!"

"Pfft. My girl will have a beautiful face and body!"

"What was that?" Juliet asked, shocked.

"I… Er… I meant she will look lovely!" Myles stuttered. Juliet chuckled.

"I hope you didn't get this by watching any movies above your age, especially magazines. Got that?"

"We didn't do it! We just found some magazines about a wrestler in your room." Myles said.

"Wohoo… You went in my room?"

"Orion did it! Orion did it!" Myles and Beckett said.

"Why that no good jerk." Juliet said. "What else did he do?"

"Um… We just went in with him and he said we are just investigating."Myles said. 'No wonder why…' Juliet thought. 'He knows before he even set the trap.' When Orion walked in her room, Orion was carrying a laptop from Artemis, the one for hacking. He took her phone and connected it to the computer. He searched any calls that were received or messaged. He found one from Holly Short, a text message. It said. 'I am coming over to check on him and I'm not sure if he feels the same way.' Orion then clicked on Juliet's message and it said. 'I'm sure he loves you, don't worry. Just go with the flow.' Orion smirked, he wondered what she told her on the first message but Juliet may have deleted it on purpose somehow. "Myles, Beckett. Let's go." He said and the group went out of the door leaving no trace

"That's all." Myles said.

"Your excused." Juliet said and stood up. "I am going to kick his butt for touching my stuff!" She whispered and started searching.

A/N: There! Done with part 2! So sorry for the delay. I'm also not sure that The Demon King would come out in the right time, but I am trying. Thanks for the reviews again! And I am just going to answer one review from HollyArty foeva ()

Sorry to keep you waiting. And it is alright if you can't PM me… I know, I'm a spoiler :P


	15. My sad Message

Artemis and Orion

Message

Yes, this is a message. I am so sorry for the story delay. My mind is totally corrupted and I am getting lazy every day. I have things to do, videos to watch, math to study and many other things to draw on Deviant art. I will try and continuing. If I take a month, I am not sure if I can finish this story and the Demon King. I really hate myself for doing this to all of you, really I do. I am out of ideas again. I lost my very interest within this story and Artemis Fowl. If only I had the courage and strength, I would have updated this story for less than a day.

I am sorry…. I hope you understand. My summer is almost over and I am in tutor. And Damn I lost my love with the series! What happened to my heart? :'(

Forgive me…..


	16. Chapter 10

Artemis and Orion

Chapter 10: Settling things

Juliet walked on the way to the living room, hoping to see Orion so she could pounce on his face. When she reached the living room Orion was nowhere to be seen. Holly was still standing, thinking on what to do next. Juliet went to her and asked. "Hey Holly, have you seen Orion?"

Holly turned her face to meet her and saw her furious and angry. "Why what's wrong?"

"Orion…" Juliet stopped dead on her sentence. She thought of what he has done to make Artemis and Holly together. Hm… Maybe Orion deserves a good reward; maybe he doesn't need to be hit two times. But she still wouldn't forgive him on touching her stuff and making Myles and Beckett go in with all the mature stuff they were seeing.

"Yes, Juliet?" Holly said, After a moment of silence.

"Um.. Uh.. Nothing, nothing… Just go and thank Orion. He didn't do that trap for nothing, you know." Juliet answered and went away before Holly can say anything else. 'Does he even know?' Holly thought. She shook her head and just forgot about it. 'Didn't do it for nothing…' She repeated the sentence that Juliet said on her mind. She smiled. "Thanks Orion." She whispered.

Meanwhile in Artemis Fowls study. He calmed himself with fives. Five stacks of books, check. Five pencils on his desk (I have no idea why, but you get the picture) check. And five sheets of thin blankets, with two pillows, check. Good, good. Everything's in order, no fours. Good… He laughed like a mentally ill patient, which he is not sure why he is. He heard a beep and a vibration from his fairy communicator; he accepted the call and saw Foaly again.

"Heyoo, Mud boy! How's yer date?" Foaly joked.

"Went just alright." Artemis responded. Foaly raised an eyebrow; he didn't expect Artemis would answer a joke like this.

"Anyways. Dr. Argon already has the cure. Since Holly is there, you can tell her yourself. I'm sending in recon squad to pick you up."

"Well, that psychopath already has the cure? Not bad for a fool." Artemis said.

"Heh… Don't forget to bring Orion with you. Dr. Argon would put him back from where he came from, that's your head by the way." Artemis felt a little excitement in him, as well as little sadness begin to approach him. "He won't be bothering you anymore, you won't hear from him too. You will be back to normal with all those obsession of numbers out!" Foaly continued.

"Oh." Was what Artemis said.

"Oh? Why not, good? Or…" He cleared his throat and tried making his voice sound like Artemis. "Finally! That Fool shall be out of my life forever!" He chuckled at the sound of his voice and added with a low Dracula's voice. "And Holly shall be mine… Mehehe.." Artemis was not amused. He wasn't so happy too, well. The last sentence sounded true. But the others sounded sad to him. 'Why in the heck am I feeling sad?' He thought.

"Foaly, just get them here and it will all be over soon." He said. Foaly did not feel amused also… He yawned in spite of his boringness.

"Yeah, yeah… You're really bad at hiding your emotions you know. Sure you are going to miss him… Pff…" Foaly said. "Anyway. The squad would come in minutes, so be ready." He then ended the call. Was Artemis truly feeling sad for that pathetic fool? 'Idiot!' He thought. 'I do not feel like Artemis Fowl the second anymore… I feel like a normal teen without my genius life'. He sighed; it was time to settle things with himself and with Orion.

"Orion!" Juliet called. 'Darn… Does he always disappear like this?' She thought, she swore all the way, how can she kick his butt? Hm… He is a Genius, he should know. She felt a slight pull from her shoulder, she was startled and did a sideway punch; she hit someone on the face with her fist, that someone was, Orion. He did not fall, but let his face go with the pain and weight, it fell sideways and he slouched, he rubbed his face, he stayed like that for a while and got back to his normal position of being a Gentle man. "Oh… Sorry Orion, I thought it was someone else."

"It is alright, I will fall when you hit me for a real reason. I'm ready." Orion said.

"You knew?" Juliet asked.

"What do expect from a Genius?" Orion simply said.

"Well, in that case…." Juliet this time hit Orion straight in the face. And this time, he fell backwards.

"Ouch…." Orion mumbled.

"End of story. Things are settled. Good day." Juliet said and walked away giggling.

A/N: Yes, I am back. This story is near to the end. Hope you enjoyed. I am asking a question for all of you readers. Who likes Soul Eater?

I would entirely do a new story, a long oneshot and kind of a dark one too, but also kind of fluffy at the end. People, who like Soul Eater and SoulXMaka, are welcome to read my story. But I am warning you it is T+ not K+ but for Teens, if it was M+ Then More Nudity! But no... Contains strong language, Big Sexual themes and nudity.


	17. Chapter 10: Part 2

Artemis and Orion

Chapter 10: Part 2

Orion sat up from the ground and thought to himself while he rubbed his face. He then stood up. Suddenly, Myles and Beckett jumped on him and he once again fell to the ground with both twins on top of him.

"What's the rush?" Orion asked.

"Were sorry! We didn't mean to tell Juliet!" Beckett said. Orion patted both Myles and Beckett's head.

"It's alright my fellow comrades! That was another part of a plan that I did not mention." Orion said and laughed. "Genius, aren't I?" Myles and Beckett joined in the laugh too.

"Yeah!" Myles said. They were still on the ground until Angeline called the twins names.

"Myles! Beckett! It's time for your bath!" She called out.

"Yay! A bath!" Myles said.

"Nooo…." Beckett whined.

"Come on you two. Do as mother say's and Juliet might give you another candy." Orion said and smiled.

"OK!" Myles and Beckett struggled to get up and wrestled along the way, trying their best that would get their first. Orion chuckled and stood. "One thing Artemis sometimes never shows is his brotherhood…" He said to himself. "But soon. He will have it fully."

Artemis walked out of his room and saw Orion playing with his brothers. "Even my brothers are starting to like him." He said to himself. "But it must be done." When he went down, Orion was already alone and just stood there, looking like he knows Artemis is going to speak to him. Which was actually correct.

"Orion." Artemis said.

"Ah… The Dragon has come out of his lair and now faces me like real person." Orion said.

"You will be going back soon." Artemis ignored and spoke again. "You have time to say good bye to my family."

"Alright. Then I shall." Orion said. "Now where did my fair maiden go? Oh great, sometimes unreliable, untrustworthy Dragon."

"How would I know you blabbering idiot?"

"You are her love and now officially together, how would you not know?" Artemis ignored again and went to find Holly without a word. Orion chuckled and walked away.

A/N: I will put another part for this. Sorry for another long delay and a short part. Schools coming again.. Oh the Horror!

Soul Eater long oneshot almost coming out!

Hope you enjoyed reading this! And to answer a review from HollyArty foeva ()

No, I wont abandon you or anyone else, I am still continuing the story till the end.

And a review from Anonymus ()

Yeah! That would be great! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 10: Part 3

Artemis and Orion

Chapter 10: Part 3

'Where is she?' Artemis thought. He walked along a Hallway and found Holly looking at a picture frame. A picture frame of himself, standing in the middle with his parents.

"Enjoying the view?" Artemis asked. Holly turned her head to see him and responded with a. "Yes."

"This was taken when I was just six." Artemis said.

"I see." Holly said. Artemis sighed.

"Holly. The Recon squad will come here, Dr. Argon has found the cure, and they might be coming any moment now. It is best if we prepare ourselves." Holly nodded.

"I'll just get my stuff." Holly said. She was going to get it until a question went in her mind. "Aren't you going to miss him?" She asked. Artemis thought. Will he?

"Maybe." Artemis answered. "Maybe." Holly nodded again and went. He stood there alone now. He looked back at the picture. He examined himself in the picture a bit and thought. 'Am I even the Great Artemis Fowl? Or am I just a normal teenage boy?' He said. 'Never mind.'

He then catch up to Holly and accompanied her, he still thought of that question. He felt like a no one. But will he be something when Orion comes back to his body? Will he be the same criminal Genius he used to be? That question is soon to be answered and things must be settled. When Holly got ready with her things. They both went down to tell the news to everybody. Angeline was standing next to Juliet and Butler, and the twins were dressed in new casual clothes and Orion was there too.

"What?" Myles and Beckett asked in surprise. "He is going to another country?" Artemis made a reason to keep the secret of the fairies hidden and this is the best he can come up with. "And we will never see him again?" Beckett said.

"Yes Beckett. That is true." Artemis said.

"B-But. We were just having fun!" Myles said. Orion crouched on one knee and told him.

"Don't worry. Someday, you might see me you know?"

"You really think so?" Myles said.

"Yeah. The dragon standing next to me will always remind you of the brave knight!" Myles and Beckett looked at Artemis and laughed. Artemis ignored and just stood there.

"You're right!" Beckett said.

"Sure I am." Orion said right back. Holly's wrist communicator beeped, she looked at it immediately and was told that the recon squad was already here.

"Artemis." She tapped Artemis's Shoulder. "They're here." Orion heard Holly and stood up.

"Well my trusted allies! It is time for me to bid farewell!" He said.

"Were going to miss you Orion!" The twins said and hugged his knees.

"Me too." Orion responded and hugged them back.

"Lets go." Holly said. Artemis led the way and Orion let go of the twins and followed behind.

"Remember! The dragon shall remind you of the Knight!" Orion called out.

"We will!" The twins said and went beside their mother.

"Good bye, Orion! I'll be missing mixing up in your plans!" Juliet said. Butler just said a plain good bye and Angeline did the same.

A/N: Hmm… Isn't this supposed to make you laugh instead of feeling so sad? Bah! Never mind!

Next chapter is going to be the final chapter. There might be two parts or none at all. I'll try my best improving this story.

Soul Eater will be published after Artemis and Orion, when Soul Eater is published. That is the new story I will be working on, Artemis is behind the past for me now. Trolls uprising was my first AF story and the first to be finished with such long chapters, unfortunately for that. Artemis and Orion became more popular than I have ever imagined. But soon to be ended… (Depressed) Its annoying if you're not interested on what you're writing. Thats how I'm feeling. No wonder my writing sucks at the moment.

Anyway! Once again, this Soul Eater story is T+, Strong language, Sexual themes and Nudity. Hope you'll be there waiting for me!


	19. Chapter 11

Artemis and Orion

Chapter 11: The cure

As Artemis and the others went out of the Mansion. Fairies began to appear and one big shuttle was parked beside them. The shuttle door slid open and officers saluted before their captain. Holly saluted back and saw Foaly walked towards them.

"Hey Holly! How's it going?" Foaly greeted.

"It's been fine. Thanks for asking." Holly responded.

"You're welcome."

"Ah.. Noble Steed!" Orion said.

"Not a word about it Orion." Foaly talked back, frowning.

"Foaly, can we please proceed?" Artemis said.

"Of course." Foaly answered and told the shuttle pilot to take off. "Take a seat you two Mud boys, you don't want to roll along the place."

"There is no need to say Foaly." Artemis said and took a seat, while Orion did the same. Orion put his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands and stared at Holly, who was sitting on the co-pilots seat. Like he always did, he started to admire her… Again.

The shuttle took off and flew to Tara, It was dawn and the sun was setting down. Artemis laid his head back and thought for a moment, it was peaceful, yet troubled. Why is it troubled you say? Even he doesn't even know. After he takes in the cure, his obsession with floating fours will disappear, no more blabbering about fives, no obsession and of course, Orion wouldn't be here anymore. He shook his head and sighed. The boys will really miss him, he didn't want to see them sad, and what Orion did to make him and Holly together. Wow.. Isn't he getting soft? How stupid.

Orion though, seems to look happy, despite him being trapped in Artemis's mind again. He thought positive things; at least he got to be with Holly. At least he knows that Artemis will just be a little brotherly to Myles and Beckett. And at least, he knows that Artemis would make the right decision. He definitely is going to miss bugging him though. How fun…

As the shuttle went deep underground. Haven city appeared. The shuttle landed and the entire group went out. They were in Dr. Argon's clinic. The police escorted them safely to a room, there were two chambers connected to each other, it was a bronze color but entirely made out of steel. Dr. Argon explained to Artemis how this would work. Artemis looked bored and completely annoyed, but continued to listen to the fool's theories.

"You would go into the first chamber and Orion would go to the second. Since Orion is a part of you and completely from your mind, the chemicals I mixed in with the smoke you will inhale will trigger your brain to accept him. Orion though will not inhale anything, but electric components will start to shock him just a little, he will be awake through the entire journey in your mind, this will last ten minutes. After that, Orion will be nothing like your imagination." Argon explained. Artemis was going to stifle a yawn, but held it back in.

"Yes, yes. Let's just get it over with." Artemis said. Argon nodded and started to prepare. It was all over in minutes.

"It is ready." Argon said. "You have at least three minutes to say goodbye to your friend forever." He then turned to a computer and typed in something, Artemis observed him. The officers left them in their room and guarded the door. Holly though, was with Artemis and Orion. Orion walked up to Holly and bowed.

"It was a pleasure being with you, fair maiden." He said and stood back up.

"It was also a pleasure to be with you too, Orion." Holly responded and smiled. "And I also like to thank you Orion. As the token of my gratitude. You get a kiss." Orion stiffened. "On the cheek, Orion. Dont get any ideas." She then kissed him on the cheek. Orion was completely shock, he was filled with joy and happiness, he wanted to pass away but couldn't. He stuttered.

"I…I…" He said. Holly patted him on the shoulder.  
>"You deserved it." She said and smiled once more.<p>

"Alright! Orion, please step into this chamber." Argon said. Orion walked weakly, his smile still on his face. He stepped in.

"Well, I think this is good bye forever." Artemis said and extended his hand and waited for a shake.

"Yeah. And Good bye to you noble sir." Orion said and shook his hand.

"Noble sir? What happened to ugly Dragon?" Artemis asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Ah…" Orion said and whispered. "It's better for you, especially with your Fair maiden." Artemis smiled at him for the first the first time.

"I suppose so."

"Artemis. Please go to the other chamber now." Argon said. Artemis turned and walked over to the chamber, he stepped in and took a deep breath. Argon typed in the computer and both chamber doors were closing slowly. Holly waved good bye at Orion and he did the same. The doors were finally closed. Argon then pressed a button and that is when the cure started.

Artemis saw smoke around him, Argon said to inhale it and so he did. It was awful, what kind of chemical did he put in here? This is ridiculous! He thought. Orion felt little shocks touching his skin, even though he wore his suit, he still felt it. 'Ouch.' He repeated it in his mind. It felt like when someone touched you, you feel electricity and shocked you for a bit. As Argon said, it would take ten minutes. After ten minutes. Argon opened Artemis's door. Smoke poured out and Artemis feel out of the chamber. Holly ran over to him and helped him. Artemis coughed. "Disgusting!" Artemis said and coughed again.

"Artemis." Holly said. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I am feeling sick!" Artemis said.

"Hey. My question is just four words and yours too." Holly said. She thought and held four fingers. "Well?"

"What am I suppose say?" Artemis questioned. Holly laughed a bit.

"It seems that you are cured now." She said.

"Maybe I am." Artemis said and passed away. "Disgusting." He mumbled before he really passed away.

Artemis awoke. He found himself in simple casual clothes. He also found himself on his own bed. 'Am I home?' He thought. After that Holly appeared beside him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes. I am." Artemis responded and sat upright from his bed and looked around.

"How long was I out?" Artemis asked.

"Just four hours." Holly said.

"Oh. At least it wasn't days." Holly was a little bit surprised and smiled.

"You really are cured." She said and Artemis raised his eyebrow. "I lied Artemis, it was actually just two days."

"Two days?" Artemis said in shock. "No, no.. It's okay. Those chemicals are strong."

"And you know what?" Holly said.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"I miss Orion already." Holly answered and smiled.

"You mean that fool? But he is an idiot! Why…" He was interrupted when Holly kissed him on the lips. Suddenly, Artemis forgot all about it and kissed back. Holly pulled away and asked.

"What was that?"

"I miss him too." Artemis answered. Holly smiled and returned to kissing him again. 'Thank you, Orion.' Artemis thought and enjoyed the moment he was having with Holly.

The End.

A/N: The story is finished, finally! Hope you enjoyed every chapter! Now to answer a review from HollyArty foeva

You're welcome! My word has been kept!

For the Demon King… Maybe.. I'm not sure. I hope I can finish it though. (Depressed) Arg! Sooo… Bored with it!

Alright, that is all.

Soul Eater will be published after a few hours. To all you readers of Artemis Fowl! Check out Soul Eater! I promise you that it is awesome to watch! Well… I also hope my readers will read this next upcoming story :) hope you will enjoy and Peace!


	20. Final Message

Artemis and Orion

Message

This is a message to all of you. This story is finally completed. It is not in progress anymore. This is the end. Artemis Fowl already have the love of his life, he became a good brother and a good guy. Orion too is having a nice time watching everything in Artemis's brain. Anyway, I wrote this message because HollyArty foeva gave me a review of telling her that if this story is really completed, I should at least tell. So… Here it is, Yes. The story is really completed. I am glad you liked this story and you are welcome buddy. I am thanking to all of my readers for reading and faving. You are all so kind and patient. You have waited for me till this very end. Thank you. This is also the last story I am going to write about Artemis Fowl. The Demon King has been… Canceled… I have learnt that you should concentrate on one story then the other. Now this is an advice for your stories. Do one at a time.

For those readers who doesn't know Soul Eater or who does know. Check out my newest story.

Soul Eater: I love you and Soul Eater: That boy and That girl

I promise you that this Anime and also Manga is the best.

So… I wish you all a happy life and a good day. :)

Legacy23 or also known as the LegacyHunter


End file.
